Aldo Trapani
Aldo Trapani was the son of Johnny and Serafina Trapani. He witnessed his father's death at the hands of the Barzini family at the age of 12 and was promised that he would obtain his revenge when he was older and stronger, by Don Vito Corleone. Nine years after his father's death, a 21 year old Aldo became involved with a bad crowd that had no respect for him, and where he was treated badly. Aldo became a part of the Corleone family business after Luca Brasi introduced him to fighting, extortion, and making money. Aldo remained in New York, where he became a very powerful and respected member of the Corleone family. He eventually became the Don of New York. Biography Early life Aldo was born in Little Italy where at 12 years old he witnessed his father, Johnny Trapani, get murdered by thugs under the command of Don Emilio Barzini in 1936. He was comforted by Vito Corleone, who promised Aldo that one day he would get his revenge. Sometime after his father's death, his mother moved to Hell's Kitchen, where Aldo grew up with future chief of police Ken Jameson. Vito made sure that Aldo and his mother were provided for, as Johnny had always been loyal to him. Joining the Family By 1945, a now 21 year old Trapani had eventually fallen in with the wrong crowd and his mother begged Don Corleone to help her son. Corleone's enforcer Luca Brasi was dispatched and rescued Aldo from a street gang, as well as taught the young man to fight and shoot. Later, Trapani witnessed Brasi's assasination at the hands of Bruno Tattaglia and Virgil Sollozzo, and reported the event to the Don. Trapani later became friends with Marty 'Monk' Malone, one of the Corleone's enforcers. He also escorted the Don and Fredo to the hospital and protected the wounded Godfather from Sollozzo's hoods. It was here that he met, and developed a friendship with Michael Corleone, who he later helped kill Sollozzo and his bodyguard Captain McCluskey by planting a gun in the toilet of Louis Restaraunt. This friendship with Michael would help him rise through the Corleone ranks, because when Michael returned from exile, he made him one of his secret caporegime (the other was Rocco Lampone). The Rise of Trapani In vengeance for Sollozzo and other acts against the Tattaglia Family, Bruno Tattaglia killed Aldo's girlfiend Frankie Malone. Aldo then killed Bruno by throwing him in a furnace. This, and numerous raids on enemy territory, led to the death of Sonny Corleone, who Aldo had become close friends with. Aldo avenged his friend, but was unable to continue in his war against the Barzinis as Don Vito Corleone hastily called a peace. He was however, called to assassinate his friend Monk, who was discovered to be a traitor. Another reason for Aldo's rapid acceleration through the Corleone ranks, was because he was an efficient killer. He performed many brutal executions for the Corleone Family. He is believed to have killed every caporegime, underboss, and consigliere from each family. He only once fell out of favour with the Corleones, after taking several hit missions from the corrupt police Sergeant Ferriera. Aldo soon gained respect back, and he aided in the killings of the five families. Aldo then rose to become Underboss, and later, after he took over the rest of New York, he became the new Don of the Corleone Family's New York Branch. Then finally, when everyone in the city was paying up to him, he became the Don of New York in 1955. Death Three years later, Aldo (now 34 years old) accompanied Michael Corleone to Havana, Cuba for the business deals with Hyman Roth, where he received a special percentage of the business to himself. Whilst trying to escape the chaos following Castro's revolution, he was killed by a sniper's bullet while escorting Fredo and Michael to the Havana Airport with the help of his underboss Dominic, who replaced Aldo as Corleone Don of New York. He was missed by his associates, and Michael ordered that his mother was to be provided for. Behind the scenes *Aldo Trapani was the protagonist in The Godfather: The Game. He was voiced by Andrew Pifko. In the sequel, he was voiced by Rick Pasqualone. Category: Corleones Category: Soldatis Category: Caporegimes Category: Underbosses Trapani,Aldo Category: Males Category:Engineers Category:Dons of New York